


space-struck

by bigdamnher0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Relationship Study, Space Pirates, Strangers to Lovers, just ex-prince minhyung lee and captain fullsun falling in love, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdamnher0/pseuds/bigdamnher0
Summary: Like this: Mark loses his ship in the fall, finds family in the winter, and by spring learns how to clean ship grease, bind wounds, and steal everything in sight—only to forget everything come summer in lieu of mapping Donghyuck’s skin, when the sun is ripe, and kisses taste like grapes, bursting in the mouth.(Markhyuck in 15 sentences)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	space-struck

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this writing exercise from Twitter! Prompts sourced from 100_prompts @ lj and a word generator

**01\. animal**

Mark was _Prince_ _Minhyung_ before he’d caught a whiff of stardust and gone crazed, stealing a craft and taking off into the pulsating chambers of space—or so the rumors say—and Donghyuck thinks Mark has much more callouses to collect before he’ll call the kid an _equal,_ but there’s already something so calculatedly reckless about him that he likes: ferocious and hungry like the street rat Donghyuck used to be, every mutinous inch of him shouting out: _yeah, I’ll do what I want, what about it!_

**02\. jagged**

“She’s beautiful,” Donghyuck moans, when Mark procures the gift; lifting the dagger into the light to better adore her toothed edge, and Mark swallows, looking straight at him, and says, “Yeah—beautiful.”

**03\. strange**

It feels a little like nuclear nostalgia, like dust clogging the lungs of his ship when they sail over a desert prairie, like sometimes-sweat (and other unidentified fluids) drying on the leather seat—which, really, is just a roundabout way of saying: Donghyuck’s feeling a little _nauseous_ these days _,_ or _space-sick_ , or maybe a little _in love_ with an ex-prince, fucking hell.

**04\. measure**

“Look, I’ve had a lot of shooting practice—“ Mark says, as Donghyuck rolls his eyes, snatches Mark’s gun—still-warm and newly-printed—and shoots the seven borgs floating around their heads, right between the eyes, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM—and grins, easy, says, “Sorry, you were saying, sweetheart?”

**05\. ashes**

It’s quiet as they watch Mark’s ship burn; Chenle's gripping Mark’s hand, Jaemin and Jeno glancing away, Jisung creating a damp patch of tears on Renjun's shirt, when Mark lifts his head and tells Donghyuck coarsely, “If you’ll still have me… then I’m yours. I swear I won’t run.”

**06\. leave**

—and when Mark disappears, Donghyuck only cackles, swaying and soiree-drunk, bringing the dagger to the hull of their ship, and carving: _Mark Lee Is A Lyng Liar Who Lies_

**07\. fit**

It’s a rare, calm night; they sleep like two commas, Mark’s back tucked into Donghyuck’s chest, slotted carefully as the ship cradles them across a blue dream.

**08\. elusive**

“It’s _me_ you want,” Mark gasps out in front of the squadron—his thoughts drifting to Capt. FullSun, as they tend to do, the world's most wanted pirate and the trillion-yen bounty on his head, saying, _maybe one day we won’t have to run_ —as his knees hit the floor, schooling his face in the way Donghyuck and Jaemin taught him to, once upon a time, when a pirate needed to lie, “ _I’m_ the goddamn captain of this ship, _me_.”

**09\. painstaking**

All the stories had said the same thing, that in the end, the pirates were banished to the great ether, that they all died slowly, painfully; right now, Mark finds he regrets little—for Donghyuck, he’d let them rip his name from the pages, let them singe the lies from his tongue until he was no longer _pirate_ , or _prince_ , or _parsing error_ , just a boy dying slowly, _painfully—_

**10\. unfold**

Donghyuck makes love to him like someone peeling off an apple’s dappled dress, the way he says, _Come on, baby, won’t you spell your name on your captain’s lap,_ a precise knife trick that has Mark spilling all his secrets.

**11\. wrap**

Jeno loses it at the face Mark makes when Donghyuck reveals his own right arm where, only minutes ago, a bullet had grazed; there’s a map of wires and blinking nodes where veins and skin should be, and Donghyuck’s pulling a sputtering cable from inside his elbow when Mark rushes in and swathes Donghyuck into his arms, trembling, trembling.

**12\. friend**

“I don’t want help, and I definitely don’t need it from your crew,” Mark says when Donghyuck offers, like his own throat isn’t already closing like a fist, like watching Dream’s rudder disappear into the portal doesn’t make his hands quake, regret crystallizing on his tongue like freezer burn.

**13\. seasons**

Like this: Mark loses his ship in the fall, finds family in the winter, and by spring learns how to clean ship grease, bind wounds, and steal everything in sight—only to forget everything come summer in lieu of mapping Donghyuck’s skin, when the sun is ripe, and kisses taste like grapes, bursting in the mouth.

**14\. rescue**

“Don’t shoot!” Donghyuck barks behind him, his prized dagger kissing Mark’s throat—Mark wants to cry, or kiss him silly, demand, _what took you so long?_ —except Donghyuck’s grinning at the wedding crowd, squeezing the swell of his ass, right in front of his poor fiance, and adds, “Or you’ll damage the cargo!”

**15\. repeat**

“Pirate,” the King spits, and Mark grins back into his father’s crumpled face, nods, triumphant, “ _Pirate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/prodjohnmark)


End file.
